


Hope

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Written for an LJ community challenge using this quote: I can't make you love me, want me, or understand me. All I can do is hope that someday you will.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>  

  
Author's notes: This one was born out of watching The Shawshank Redemption and Red's speech at the end – which gets me every single time.  


* * *

Draco stared out the window in the small coffee shop, one hand wrapped around his coffee mug while he mindlessly disintegrated his scone with the other. Across the street, right on schedule, Harry Potter arrived at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

 Pansy pulled up the chair next to Draco and studied his reflection in the glass as he watched Harry open his shop for business. "Just tell him, Draco," Pansy said with a sigh. She reached over and slapped the top of Draco's hand. "And stop desecrating that poor scone. I doubt it ever did anything to you." 

Draco looked down at the mess on the table, drew his wand and banished the mess to the nearest bin.  "Oh _that_ would be a conversation, wouldn't it?" Draco said sarcastically. "Harry, I can't make you love, want me, or understand me. All I can do is hope that someday you will." He closed his eyes, rubbing them with his hands.

 "Hope is a good thing," Pansy replied softly.

 He looked at Pansy and laid a hand on her arm. "It is and I'm willing to wait." Draco's lips curled up in a smile. "In the meantime, I hope that one day Harry will look at me like I'm the most important thing in the world. I hope that his eyes flash as brilliantly in the throes of passion as they did when we'd fight. I hope that he can overlook my momentary stupidity"—he glanced at where the Dark Mark was burned into his skin, under his shirt sleeve. "I hope that we have children with his eyes and my hair. And I hope that we live a long and happy life together."

 Pansy watched while Harry looked over to the coffee shop and caught Draco's gaze before raising his hand in greeting. "I don't think you'll have to wait too long, Draco."

 Draco returned the wave and smiled. "I hope..."


End file.
